MoonLight: Renesmee's story
by ByTheLake
Summary: The parking lot was dark. Too Dark and too empty. Then, a loud crack and i fell flat against the black, cold cement. Renesmee's POV. My first Fanfic. Includes all cullens and wolves characters and a few others. I Do Not Own Twilight!
1. PREFACE

**PREFACE**

The parking lot was dark and empty. It was just a little light flickering from the lamppost above a red car. Then I heard someone run, stop and then run and stop again. My heart started to pump faster. Jeez! Am I scared of a human?! Wait, is it a human? It could be a vampire or a werewolf or even children of the moon.

I'm going to die, no not now, please. My heart pumped even faster by that thought. NO! Don't think that Renesmee! I screamed to myself in my head.

The red liquid that Professor Herbert gave me was still in my veins. What was it he said? That my smelling sense would come back in an hour or so, why so long? Breathe Nessie, breathe. I thought again stronger. Crap. I heard foot steps again. I turned around to see if I could see who was around me. Nothing. Stupid heart, stop pumping so fast and loud!

The steps were coming closer, I turned and kept turning, but I couldn't see anybody.

Then, a loud crack and I fell flat against the cement.


	2. Chapter 1

Conclusion

Boarding School, a place where your parents can send you if there is no school, or well, good enough school for your child. But that is not why I'm here. There is a school near home and well it's good enough for me. But apparently not for my parents (even if they went there them selves). So I've come to the conclusion that my parents don't want me around anymore, I'm starting to wonder if they ever have. Still, I understand them, for a child that has just brought them and the others I love in danger.

The teachers noticed the first time I came to this school that I was gloomy. They jumped to the conclusion that it was something about my family, good guess. They kept saying _"Why don't you go talk to them and sort it out"_ or _"Tell them how you feel and they'll understand"_

I wish it was that easy, even if it was I would never talk to _my_ family. They'll never understand, they're cold, they have no heart, they are VAMPIRES!

I sighed when I heard Professor Alan calling my name, that gave me a wake up call and I realized that I had my mother diary from her time before and a bit after she became a vampire.

"Nessie?" Professor Alan whispered through the door again.

This time I found my voice

"Yes…ehm…coming" I called back with an unsteady tone. I put the diary away under my bed and went directly to the door, knowing her diary wasn't safe there.

Just on the other side stood the nutty Professor Alan Herbert with his white hair sticking out everywhere. He was bold on top of his head, and the little hair he had wasa, not too thick but thick enough, line staring at one temple going around back of his head to the temple on the other side.

Students and some teachers called him crazy because sometimes he would just babble on and on about something that none of us understand. He also does that thing when he has his eyes closed and babbling about something really low and his fingers, at the same height as his face, is writing in the air. Not even a vampire would get what's he's babbling about because it doesn't make sense, atleast for the people around him.

He stopped doing his nutty thing when he saw me yawning.

"This won't take long…" he started babble about how he crossed some chemical with something else and he trailed off.

I don't really care, I'm just his guinea pig and that's all I need to know. He tests pretty much anything on me. If he wants me to drink something he just put together, I would just drink it without thinking twice. I don't really care about what happens to me. It could kill me or scar me for life, nobody will even care. I'm not even human, I'm a FREAK!

Professor Alan was tiptoeing on the way to his office, because students aren't allowed to be walking around at night. And the professor can't risk getting caught. How would he explain that I'm his guinea pig and that he is risking my life for one of his experiments, that doesn't even work, it never does! That though made me laugh quietly, not that it was funny, just I felt sorry for him. Professor Alan shot back a quick look at me to be quiet. He really dedicated his life to this and nothing works, I really hope one day that it will work out for him.

I don't care if he gets caught, but I can't bare the guilt if he gets fired.

As a half vampire I didn't have to tiptoe. I could walk perfectly fine without making a sound. Well the worst part is, if my human side kicks in I would trip. I inherited two left feet from my mother. My uncle Emmett says I'm the clumsiest vampire in the whole wide world. Then Rosalie usually smacks him on the head and says _"half vampire actually."_

The Professors office was cold, but I could feel the heat coming from the burners. I could hear the bubbling noise from some purple and green liquid and the cold steam from the freeze room.

I sat down at my usual place and put on some things that I stuck on to my head with wires attached and the wires were leading to a screen. While the Professor was adding the last moment stuff, I closed my eyes to rest them. I could smell different smells. From the sweat drop rolling down the Professors forehead as he was concentrating. To a liquid that smelt something like honey and raspberry mixed together. But on top of that I recognized a smell I smelled the first time I met Professor Alan. The first time he saw me, he knew I was special because of my chalky pale skin and the purplish, bruise like shadows under my eyes like I was suffering from sleepless nights, but I do sleep. But one thing I was glad about was that he never thought that I was vampire, which was good.

I jumped in my seat when I heard a burner go on. I hadn't realized that I had dozed off.

The Professor turned off the burner when he was done and then walked awkwardly to where I was sitting.

"Here" he said with a slight bit of pride in his voice "drink it fast."

I was too tired to answer. I looked at the cylinder in my hand, seeing that the liquid in it was dark red, it looked like blood. That instant my throat started to burning like mad.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okey****, this is my second chapter and well I guess I have some explaining to do. 1. Nessie is 13 years old but, as you know she is growing fast (but not so fast now, at least in my story). 2. I have no idea what the boarding schools name is I guess I could name it St. Berry Academy, in Chicago …is that ok? :S **

**3. The first chapter is taking place during the night or evening, maybe between 20.00 and 21.00? And right now she's in Professor Alan Herbert****'s Office/classroom. Hope that clarifies some stuff. And if you want to understand this fanfic better, maybe you should read the book or if you have read it, great! Well…right now the only thing I can say is…enjoy, but these first chapter are a bit boring… but trust me they will get more exiting! I have it all planned out :P By the way I Do Not Own Twilight**

Woozy

I was surprised that the vampire half of me acted that way. It would only burn if I smelled blood, but it did hardly burn when I was around the Professor. To be honest, his blood doesn't smell that good. And besides I've learned to control myself from biting humans, even if I'm not poisonous.

My throat stopped burning when I drank it all up in one shallow, which was followed by a weird look from Professor Alan. _Shoot._ _He saw me drink that in a non-human way. Crap. Think Nessie, think._

"ehm…I…was…thirsty?" I hope he buy's that one, 'Cause you sure have gotten your mother talent in lying. _Stupid inherited stuff! _

Professor Alan just gave a quick nod and looked towards the screen. Just now I noticed how horrible that tasted. It tasted like paint and dust mixed together and it smelled like a dead rat.

I put the cylinder down and started coughing, but that ended quick. The drink had just made me less tired. Was that what it was supposed to do?

As I wasn't so tired anymore, I faced the Professor who was facing the screen. He looked very sad.

"What was that?" I asked and ended the question with another cough. He sighed, still facing the screen and said with a disappointing tone.

"That was what I call_ Haud nidor voluntas." _He sighed again and looked out the window.

"It means 'No smell sense', it's supposed to make your nose not being able to smell anything. It's like making you blind but with your nose instead."

"But the only thing it did was to make you less tired."

I hesitated.

"No, no, you just had some error, just…keep working on it, I guess?"

"Just go back to your dorm room and sleep…if you can" his voice became sarcastic in the end. I went to the door and turned around to say something encouraging to him. But I saw him writing in his notebook and doing his nutty thing with his fingers. I realized that I shouldn't interrupt him in his work.

I went briskly through the corridor, not wanting to stop or anything. I got to my door a few minutes later, relieved. I just wanted to jump in my bed and lay there for the rest of the week.

I brushed my teeth and went to lie on the bed. Thoughts went through my head, thoughts of relief. Knowing that nobody knows, not even the professor, knows that I'm a vampire, half vampire.

Then the word vampire triggered my memory, mother diary. I jumped of my bed with vampire skills, it wasn't clumsy as my human side was. I picked it up and put it under a loose floorboard, knowing now that it was safe.

I laid myself back on the bed, not bothering looking through the diary for the hundredth time. I've always asked my mom about her life but she never answers. It's like she's keeping a secret or something. She, dad, family and so called friends back home doesn't tell me anything, it's like I'm air. So that's why I stole her diary before they sent me here.

As a half vampire I grew fast when I was little, I must have remembered something, but no! Not a single smell or picture triggers my memory, not even when I read my mother diary. And I'm in it a lot! It's like they've erased my memory.

That thought I've though many, many times. But me thinking faded away as I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up as I heard banging on my door.

"Wake up you freak!" She yelled and then banging again 'bang, bang'

"You're going to miss breakfast, and if you're late, you won't be eating until lunch!" Then she muttered something that sounded like "like I care".

You can't forget that voice. The school hall monitor for the girls, Mrs. Davis.

I don't mind being called a freak because that is pretty much what I am. You can't escape the truth that I knew by heart, but I try to tune it out often. I try to forget where I come from.

I jumped up from the bed quickly, too quickly, my head started spinning and I smacked my butt to the floor, making a loud smack sound.

I put on my denim jeans and a blue blouse that matched my skin perfectly, according to my family back home.

The cafeteria was full of half-asleep humans eating. I pretty much enjoy human food, but I prefer blood. I can't go hunting during the term, but I use the school breaks, where everyone is usually at home with their family's, to go hunting in the woods nearby.

When I sat down, I realized that I've taken some cereals. I don't really enjoy them because I think they don't taste anything. But I enjoy the crunching sound that they make when you chew on them.

As a half vampire I could hear better than average humans. It started to feel like a routine hearing every table's conversation. The Emo table with Avery, Devon, Adam and some others, their names never stick to my head, are always talking about the same thing. They talk about some rock band, some game and movies (to my surprise, when I first came here, they were talking about romantic movies, but also thriller/horror movies).

Next, the nerds, which contains of Nolan, Dexter, Joel and some others. They are always discussing the home work that we got the day before that is due today. I do my best to tune them out, honestly, they give me a head ache with their whiny voices about whose wrong and who's right.

(Skipping a few) Moving on to the next table, where I usually end my daily routine. The cool Kids. They contain; a few football guy's (who's "hot" according to girls), the "hot" girls and pretty much all the rich kids. Which is all of them. They only let in the rich and good-looking ones. But I don't get it, my family is rich and because I am a half vampire I have stunning looks. Every vampire was beautiful. But they still don't let me join, not that I want to.

These people kept talking about the prom that is coming up in a few weeks. _Talk about preparations, huh!_

"HEY FREAK!" one of the football guys shouted at me. Right after he said that he threw his juice carton, this by the way is full. With some vampire skills I ducked it neatly. But the juice hit one of his friends that was walking by.

"..That!?" said the boy, who I believe his name is Jeremy, pronouncing every syllable carefully.

"Hey…dude…eh, Jeremy, I-I'm sorry it was meant to hit the freak" The boy Nik stuttered.

Then it all happened again, food fight. I gently got out of the cafeteria quick, and walked toward my dorm room.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter even if that, again, was one of the boring ones. Sorry ******** but trust me, the better chapter are soon to come, I hope? Well I hope you'll review! And check out my other story When the night falls.**

**Have a nice Day/Night**

**Sincerely **_ByTheLake_


	4. Chapter 3

**I am Super OOPER sorry for not updating for a long while. ****I have been working on my other story: When the night falls. And I will be working on that one more than this. But I will finish this story no matter what! I promise. **

**I Do Not Own Twilight!!**

**Read, Review and enjoy!**

Paranoid

When I came to my door, prof. Herbert came running toward me down the hall.

"I did it!" He kept shouting with pride.

"I did it, Nessie! I did it!"

"Shut up professor, someone will hear you!" I almost hissed.

"Sorry, miss Cullen. Come on, hurry, let's try it."

We walked backed to his office in a quick pace. I sat down in my usual place, and put on the thing on my head. Prof. Herbert had everything ready, and gave me the bottle/cylinder with red liquid. But this time my throat didn't burn. I was ready.

"Remember, drink it fast." Herbert said, anxious.

As I drank it all up I felt a bit woozy. But I snapped up quickly.

I couldn't smell anything. Nada. Niente, nulla. Coisa alguma. _OK, we get it Nessie, Nothing!_

Not even my vampire nose can smell anything. So, that means Alan did it.

"You did it Herbert!" I almost screamed.

Prof. Alan looked shocked; he had tears of joy in his eyes. He kept whispering to himself that it worked.

I jumped up from my seat, and hugged him. He seemed taken back by this. It seemed like he didn't like me touching him (and I mean not in a perverted way). I quickly let got, and mumbled a sorry.

After standing in awkward silence (Prof. Alan was looking into space) for a few seconds, Prof. Herbert eyes lit up, and he had a grin on his face. His grin scared me a bit; it wasn't a grin that made you smile yourself. It actually made me get goose bumps. It was something behind that smile.

I was probably being paranoid, but I took a small step back, hoping he wouldn't notice. But as I did this he took my wrist in his hands, and yanked me out of his office and into the morning air.

As he almost jogged with me in his grip, he was telling me stuff to do. I didn't get every word he said. 'Cause my mind was of somewhere else, it was like a voice talking to me telling me to be careful. _Be careful of what exactly? Professor Alan Herbert? You got to be kidding me. He's old, and I'm half a vampire. _But there was something in the back of my head that kept saying appearances don't matter, its how you think.

Professor Herbert led me off school ground, and into a shack. It was very old, and it looked like it smelled very bad. _Thank god I can't smell anything!_

Alan twisted me so I was facing him, he had his hands on either sides of my shoulders.

"You will get your smelling sense back, you know. Don't worry.-"when he said 'don't worry', my tummy started to feel weird. He didn't really care about me. He was lying.

"-You will be able to smell again, tonight, at about, 1:00 am. I think.

"And what exactly am I doing here?" I asked coldly.

"Make this place nice. Clean it, do whatever the paper on the table there says."

"And why exactly?!-"I was staring to get irritated. Do I look like a freaking MAID! "- What are you going to do to me?!" I yelled, spit coming out.

"Just do as I say, and don't try anything. You wouldn't want to do anything stupid. We'll be watching. Oh trust me, we'll be watching." With that he left, and locked the door behind him. I heard many snaps; I guess all the lock he was locking, and then footsteps that were fading away.

**This is short, I know, sorry. ****I will update sooner if I get more reviews, though! :P. Even if I don't deserve it 'cause I haven't been working on this for a while. ANYWAY.**

**Have a nice Day/Night!**

**Sincerely **_/ByTheLake_


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the review****s! And as I promised I would update sooner if I get more reviews. So here it goes! And just remember she's sixteen physically, I know I wrote wrong before, but is 5 years old. You know the deal, I think, sorry if I got it wrong. **

**R&R**

Electric

_What! No way!_ No vampire is going to have control over, let alone a human! Like, seriously, he and what army?

I ran over to the window with bars on it. _I'm strong, I can easily break that. _But that second I got an electric shock, and flew backwards and hit a wall.

"Shoot," I muttered. Guess he thought of everything. But I wasn't about to give up. I stood up, and brushed of the dust. And then I flew myself at a wall. Nothing happened. Again. Nothing. _What the hell has he done to this room?_

After a few minutes I gave up, and went to the table with the papers. It was a bucket load of things for me to do in this old place. _Old place, which is highly secured. _I thought sarcastically.

I've been here for hours; the sun is already going down. I've done everything that was on the list and for what really? I suddenly hear music coming from the school. Loud, pumping music, with what I hear it's Rihanna's SOS. _Ironic, isn't it. _I snort and I walk over to the chair in the middle of the room. I sit down with a big sigh, and a thump. The music means that the school dance has started. I wanted to go even if no one asked me; you don't need to have a good time with a guy. There's Music! There's booze! Well the teachers doesn't know that, it's the students that bring it in.

I heard snaps from the door again, he's unlocking the door.

"When I come in, don't jump on me and run away!" Prof. Herbert voice came through the door.

"Oh, really and why shouldn't I?" I asked coldly back.

"You hear that right, she's tough." Alan wasn't talking to me.

"Don't worry, we can handle her." Another voice came through the door. It sounded harsh, strong, powerful and …sexy. _Nessie, snap out of it! JEEZ!_

"Alan, have go gone and got imaginary friends? 'Cause seriously, I don't think even they want to be your friends." I said in a serious mocking tone.

"Don't talk to him like that!" The mysterious sexy-_Nessie!_- voice said.

"Well, jesus, if you stand close enough to him, you can hear the ocean. So excuse me for telling the truth." Comeback Queen Nessie strikes again, BOOYA! _Focus!_

"That doesn't even make sense." Yet another voice came through the door.

"Oh shut up, Aiden." The sexy voice said. _Nessie! I Swear To God If You- _okay, okay I get it.

"Shove it up your ass will you, and let me out!" I had enough of their stupidity and sexiness. And don't argue with me brain! You know it's true. _You haven't even seen them. _My mind muttered.

"Ooh feisty, I like a challenge." Said not the sexy one or Aiden, the other one.

"Aiden and I will take the others to the dance and some will be outside guarding. And Brandon, don't let her out of you sight." The sexy one said, I think he's the leader. And WAIT! How many are there? What will they do to me? And why are they keeping an eye on me? Do they know that I'm a vampire?

"No problem." Brandon said. "Open the door Professor."

"Are you ready little Nessie?" The professor said.

"You bet I am!"

I was ready; I was going to be free. I was up on my feet, ready to sprint out and escape.

The second the door opened I sprang to the two figures by the door, but I met a hard figure and was pinned against the opposite wall from the door.

"You're strong and…hot." The Brandon boy said with a smirk.

I didn't answer, I was pissed and I showed that on my face. I was struggling against his hard, firm grip. He is definitely not human. This inhuman Brandon dude bowed his head and trailed his nose from my neck up to my jaw line. I growled and tried to bite him, but he swiftly got his head away, and chuckled.

"You smell good." He chuckled.

"Focus Brandon, Focus!" Prof. Alan said irritated. "Take her outside,"

"Yes, sir," He purred as he was eyeing me up and down with a sexy grin. "Come on, _Nessie._" And purred my name. He took my wrists in one of his hands and almost dragged me outside. _What happens now?_

**YAY! Who are these people? They aren't human, but the Prof. is. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Have a nice day/Night**

**Sincerely **_/ByTheLake_


	6. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION: VERY IMPORTANT: I changed the location of Nessie school. It's now in England, I want**** her to have a bit of an accent :D**

**Sorry for the looonnnnggg wait :( But I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**LLOOVVEE the reviews!! They make my week!! And even year!**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

Prom Night (Part 1)

This inhuman being (?) half dragged half carried me into the school grounds with the professor in the lead with another inhuman being by his side.

"I'm curious," Brandon asked. I snorted but he ignored me. "So, like I said, I'm curious, how come you don't smell like a vampire? You smell very good," Brandon gave me smirk and a wink. His head was forward but he looked at me from the corner of his eye to see my expression.

They think I'm a vampire? Oh shoot, I'm in deep shit. Be clever Nessie. _You're not a full vampire plus you eat animal blood, not human. They ought to let you go, Nessie!_

I stood up straight so I could walk for myself.

"I'm not a vampire." I said strongly. I turned my head slightly and looked at him from under my fringe. He turned his lips from a smirk to a grin and the other one who was by the professors side burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes. They don't believe me, typical. Jeez, they can't be that stupid? If I don't smell like one and my eyes aren't red, and my face isn't that pale. How the hell can they think I'm a VAMPIRE?!

The prof. smacked the laughing one but it didn't seem to hurt him.

"Concentrate, Dylan!" the professor said.

"Sorry sir," Dylan said back.

Now that I was walking by myself, well not really Brandon held a firm grip around my arm, I could look around. Just like I heard the sexy voice say, I saw others like Brandon and Dylan. Some had russet skin; while others were white (I'm Not Racist). They all had firm, and angry eyes on me, preparing to jump in if I did make a run for it. I flashed a sexy grin and gave a wave to them. Some shifted uncomfortably while the others didn't even blink. Brandon beside me was snickering. I shrugged; at least I can humor someone. The schools main entrance was empty, but that's obvious because the teachers are either at the dance checking so the students don't go wild or in the teachers lounge. And the students, well, they are either making out in a corner or in the hallway or dancing. Just as we entered the main entrance yet another one of those big, strong, sexy and highly handsome guys came by my side and took a firm grip on my other arm. _Damn! Am I that popular? I mean I have a nice body and all…_

I locked my dream and mind out, not really wanting to know where it was heading. I turned to the newest member of holding me.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked him.

"No." He answered coldly.

"It's just one simple question,"

He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Jeez, are you all this uptight?" I asked more to myself than them. That seemed to trigger his patient button. He tightened his grip around my arm and he spun around and faced me. His face was red with anger and I could feel his breath of my face. _Wow, he was close. _My eyes were wide, I was a bit scared frankly, but I didn't want that to show, so I put a smirk on my lips. He seemed to get even angrier by this, he tightened his grip even more (if that's even possible) and I seriously think he was about to rip my spine out. But _oh my prince charming _saved me with his commanding voice.

"Sean! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled at Sean with his deep sexy voice. A shiver was sent down my spine.

"She has some nerve this leech!" Sean said back.

"Hey! Who are you calling leech, dude?!" I practically yelled at Sean, stretching the 'dude' syllable out. Sean growled at me and I growled back, glaring at each other.

"Enough!" Sexy voice AND body said, "me and Aiden have already checked out the dance and the teachers. We're free to go. Sean, as it looks like you can't go along with _Nessie_," he said putting extra much venom in my name," you're going with Aiden up to her room and take her stuff." He was just about to walk away.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I asked.

"Away from here." He answered back. Damn! If I don't do anything now, I might end up dead, or even worse, in a shithole.

"Eh, you, the one who's about to walk away," He turned around, "yeah, you! Did you ever think that I might wanna…ehm…go to the dance!" _Nice thinking Nessie!_

He crooked his eye brown, which totally made him look hotter.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. _Uh oh, he's on to you._

"Yeah, can't I have my last wish before you take me away?" I asked and I put on a sexy smile. He thought for a few seconds and looked at the professor. Herbert shrugged and said, "I guess, I don't think she's gunna risk doing anything stupid among humans." I snorted, which I shouldn't have done because he was about to change his mind.

"I dunno…" Sexy person, scratch that, sexy inhuman being said.

"Oh please come on, the professor is right, I wouldn't do anything stupid in front of them." It's different to say and think the word professor. He is a traitor, a big fat backstabber, I was only nice to him, and he gave crap back. Damn, it feels like I have blocked nose, I just wish I could smell those hot beasts that are going to kill me.

"Fine, I'll get some of the guys from out side to come to the dance," he said and walked up to me. He bent his head to my eye level and was closing the space between us. _Oh gosh, I think he's gunna kiss you! _I licked my lips, trying to be as secrete as possible, but then he spoke and shattered my wish for him kissing me, "you're different from the other vampire's, eyes, skin and…"he inhaled my scent which left me all stunned, thankfully they were still holding me or otherwise my knees would buckle and I would fall," smell. That's why we are so many who are following your every move so you don't slip and kill an innocent human." He smiled and left. But before he went out the door he yelled back, "Sean, get her a dress, she can't go to a dance dresses like that." And he left chuckling. I was left stunned and offended.

"I do not dress bad; this is a very nice outfit thank you!" I yelled back but I'm not sure he heard me. Sean let go of me and was off with Aiden to my room and a hunt for a dress for me.

"They better not make a mess in my room, and they better pick a nice dress." I muttered.

"Urg, come one." Dylan said and took Sean's place and he and Brandon dragged me away. After a few minutes walking up and down corridors Brandon and Dylan stopped abruptly and the professor, who was now walking behind us, smacked into Sean.

"Oh, sorry professor are you ok?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, what's with the sudden stop?" he asked.

"Human." Brandon said, he was alert and stiff.

"Me?" The professor asked.

"No."

"Me?" I asked with a small voice with a little hope it was me they smelled.

"What do you think?" He said with disgust in his voice.

I shrugged, "I can at least try." I said in barely in a whisper.

"Professor, they're coming closer, we need to get out of here," Dylan said with alert.

"Yes, yes, eh, the door there. Hide in there." He stuttered.

Brandon and Dylan pushed me in through the door and closed it quickly behind them. Wow, they were rough. I was looking around the little room, which was a janitor's closet, for a switch to turn the lights on. Don't get me wrong, I can see fine without lights, it just feels more like a routine because I've been around humans for so long now. As I was struggling to find this switch, which I have to say was hard because the big inhuman guys took up most of the freakin' space, I tripped on something. I have two reasons why I did this; one was that I don't have fully vampire reflexes and two; they weren't holding on to me anymore, they were more fixed on the door to hear if it was free to go. I muttered some curse words which I would probably get grounded for saying if my dad heard. One of the guys made an annoyed sound and took my upper arm and heaved me up to my feet.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Just stay put and be quiet." Dylan grumbled. Brandon gave me a sly smile and in return I gave him an evil glare which made him snicker. Just when I was about to complain that nobody was coming and that we could go out, we heard footsteps.

"Alan?" It was a female voice, "What on earth are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the teacher's lounge?"

"Oh, hi Victoria, well yes I was just doing some research in my office, that's all."

"Who's Victoria?" Dylan asked.

"Math teacher. Very smart. She could probably figure out that I'm in here with you two." I said nonchalantly. I saw Dylan and Brandon exchange worried looks then Sean looked down at me with a scowl on his face. I looked over to Brandon who at least enjoys my presence, I think, and he tried to smile sexy at me but I could see passed his little charade, he was worried under his smile. I looked straight at the door, trying to drown down their looks and tried to listen to the conversation on the other side of the door. And then it hit me. They were worried that Victoria would notice that something was in here and that I would help her find out that we're here. I needed to do something fast. I could scream and bang on the door and her finding out, but then they would probably kill her or something. But on the other hand they want to kill me because they think I kill innocent people, so they wouldn't kill an innocent.

Then everything happened quickly. I flew myself at the door and opened my mouth to scream for help. But I felt a hand go over my mouth and the rest of their hands around my body to prevent me from banging on the door, that same second. They were struggling for me to stay still, I'm not like a weak human, I was half a vampire with strength and they were not human either so it was kinda a fair fight.

All that was coming out of my mouth was muffled sounds because a hand was over it. I kicked and kicked and I was squirming to get free.

"Okay then, see you later Alan, my shift to watch the children starts now. To bad isn't it? They just brought in chocolate cake to the teacher's lounge." Victoria said, closing up the conversation between her and the professor.

"Oh, well I can gladly take your little shift for you." Alan said with a fake nice voice, and then he whispered, "To be honest I don't really like chocolate cake."

"Really, Alan? Oh thank you!" And I heard quick footsteps walking away from us. I screamed into the hand for her to come back, but then again, the only thing that came out was, "kamf bafk!"

Professor Alan threw the door open and looked deep into my eyes with anger. I noticed that his eyes were red, probably with tiredness.

"What do you think you are doing?!" He spat at me. The hand that was over my mouth disappeared, probably for me to answer the professor's question, but I didn't want to. I was looking straight into his eyes; I had evil glimpses in mine.

"Well?!" He spat right in my face again. I tried to shake of my arm from Dylan hard grip and succeeded. I took my face up to my face and wiped of his spit from the corner of my eye and from my cheek.

We heard footsteps again coming our way. I didn't sound like Victoria's, they were strong and powerful.

"Whose?" Alan asked, looking worried at both Dylan's and Brandon's.

"Don't worry; it's Aiden's and Sean." Brandon answered. The professor let out a big breath and just as Brandon said, Aiden and Sean came around the corner. Aiden had an annoyed look on his face and Sean had an evil grin on his lips. _Damn. Crap. Shit. I'm fucked; he probably took some slutty, whore dress._

"We met Kane on the way here; he said that we can enter the dance once she's dressed." Aiden said as they arrived by us. He had my suitcase in his hand. I don't really have a lot of stuff here. At home I have a walking closet. _Damn, what about the diaries?_ Fuck. I forgot about them.

"Who the hell is _Kane_?" I asked spiteful.

"He's the Alpha, the one the one you met, remember?"

"Oh." I said short leaving my mouth in a form of an O. I noticed that Sean hasn't said anything mean to me since they came, nothing at all really. He still had an evil grin on his face and his eyes have been on my face all the time. He has one arm behind his back, probably the dress.

"Well, I have a shift to watch the children, so I'll be in there while you all are. Give her the dress or whatever you brought her" Alan said. Sean's grin turned into smirk and he was slowly, step by step, walking towards me and not breaking our eye contact. He slowly took the dress from behind his back and held it out so everyone could clearly see it.

I was shocked, stunned, whatever. It was just plain gorgeous!

I started jumping, screaming up and down and clapping my hands like a little girl at Christmas when she got her dream gift. Once again a hand slipped over my mouth to keep me shut.

"Shut Up, Please! You're giving us all a headache." Brandon said in a sexy whisper, and then he lightly licked the side of earlobe. My heart was beating fast, they could probably hear it, _god how embarrassing! _I leaned slightly in to his hand and side. _Crap, he has got me in a trance._ That was broken as he took his hand away. He went over to Sean and got the dress. Said a few words as I was just standing there watching his full lips move as he spoke. I wanted to crash mine against him and-_Whoa! You were mad at this guy remember. He like, what, insulted you?_ I don't care anymore! I just want someone, anybody, a guy that holds me when I'm crying, and saying soothing words. I guy that laughs with me when I'm happy. A guy that helps me get through pain, any pain. Somebody that does almost anything for me. I miss someone like that. My heart was hurting like I was missing something, like a needed to get a point, like I was forgetting something. _Damnit! Just tell me what I'm missing!!_

My eyes started to water. _Don't cry, please don't cry._ I heard someone calling my name. Nessie, over and over.

"Nessie!"

"Huh?" I blinked the water in my eyes away.

"You want to put on the dress now?" Brandon asked.

"Eh, ya, sure," I took the dress and went into the closet we were in before. I was just about to close the door, but a hand stopped it.

"Why not change in front of us." Sean said but he didn't have a smirk. To be honest I think he got a little pissed that I liked the dress that much. He maybe thought that I would not like it because it was a bit low V-neck and didn't have any straps that I would be insulted, like he likes to do. But actually, I like it. Very much.

"Be a gentleman and let her dress on her own." Alan said a bit annoyed with Sean. He let the door go and I shot the professor a 'thank you' look. I closed the door and changed.

***

The dress fit perfectly! This definitely got my mood up. I stepped outside and I took my suitcase that Aiden was holding, zipped it open and threw my clothes in and took out a pair of earrings and bracelets and my makeup bag. I put on the earrings and my bracelets and went into the closet again and found a mirror and I applied the makeup. I stepped outside again and twirled around making my bronze locks, which were free, fly around.** (A/N Dress on my profile, I'm not good at describing things and how her makeup, earrings and bracelets looks are in the picture, just imagine her as Nessie)** The guys had their mouth's open and their eyes were wide.

"Oh, that looks just perfect on you," Aiden said who had his hand lightly over his mouth. I shot a confused look to the others.

"He's gay." Brandon said.

"Oh, well there's nothing wrong with gay people." I piped up, "And I totally agree with you," I said. Then the awkward silence came. Thankfully the professor broke it. "Well come on, the rest is waiting, and as quick as we get there the quicker we can get out and finish what we came to do." This time Aiden took Dylan's place, on holding my arm so I wouldn't run off; as he was walking beside the professor. Brandon was holding his side of my arm, like he claimed me or something. And Sean was walking behind us.

The music that we have heard all this time was becoming louder and louder. We walked down the corridor that was leading to the door to the dance, on the way we could see people making out and doing something that I didn't want to look in at. We were coming closer to the door and Aiden lowered his head to my ear.

"You don't have to be nervous; you look great in that dress!" He whispered enthusiastically.

"Thanks, why do you think I'm nervous?" I asked.

"I can hear your heart beat increasing." He smiled at me and I smiled back. Frankly, I wasn't nervous because of how I look, more how everything gunna turn out. With the guys and all, and after this, if I will ever see the ones that I love, even if they maybe don't love me back.

I could feel Brandon making circles on my arm. _I seriously think he has the hots for you._

We stepped inside of the door and they let go of my arms. We were inside the cafeteria now, where the dance is. Now my heart was pounding. And hard.

**There you have part one! Hope you liked it! Any questions ask!**

**Have a nice day/night**

**Sincerely **_/ByTheLake_


	7. AN

This is not a chapter. Sorry  I just wanted to say/write that I no longer have ideas for this story. I'm really, really sorry! But I wont be continuing this story… Maybe I will get ideas once in awhile and make a chapter out of it but the chances are very, very little for it. Sorry for those who liked it 

Hope you will another story you like even more! Which will be great!

Bye!

Have a Great day/Night!

_/ByTheLake_


End file.
